


Be With Me

by shanisafan



Category: IT - Stephen King, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BIG SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW MOVIE, Eddie is Kylo, M/M, Richie is Rey, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: “I wanted to take Eddie’s hand.” Pain passed in his dark eyes. He hated this life. Richie could tell.“It’s too late for me.” Eddie responded.“It’s not.” Richie put out his hand, the distance so close and yet too far.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my wonderful friend, Sam. I love you and I hope you enjoy this AU. Fanart by Andrea can be found [here](https://richiefuckfacetozier.tumblr.com/post/189851241861/bewithme)  
> .

“Together you two could rule the galaxy.” The Emperor’s voice rang out in the dark chasmist hall. The temperature practically lowered to freezing at these words. 

“You wanted to take my hand,” said a different more mesmerizing voice. “Why didn’t you?” 

Richie’s heart beat powerfully in his chest. He wanted to take the man’s hand but he couldn’t. He wasn’t fully sure why before. He thought it was the evil that surrounded and engulfed the person before him that drew Richie. But no. That was never it. He was drawn to the light force which fought the dark even now.

“I wanted to take Eddie’s hand.” Pain passed in his dark eyes. He hated this life. Richie could tell.

“It’s too late for me.” Eddie responded. 

“It’s not.” Richie put out his hand, the distance so close and yet too far. 

Eddie’s eyes flickered with hope. He reached his right hand forward hesitantly. Before their fingers could touch, a shadow passed as the darkness took hold again. 

“NO!” He screamed and the red lightsaber in Eddie’s left hand blazed to life. The sword came lunging directly at Richie’s face, he leaned back igniting his own blue saber. The two swords clashed with a gruesome sound. Eddie pushed his harder and deeper. Richie held off with all his might. 

Eddie pulled the sword back then forward with a zap. Their swords smashed together once, twice, three times. The momentum slamming Richie to the ground. 

Eddie’s other hand came up and the Force flowed into Richie, paralyzing him. He rose into the air unwillingly and his saber fell from his hand.

His mind fought it for as long as he could. He did everything to stay conscious. If he passed out, there was no telling what he’d wake up to...if he woke up.

The pain he felt at the possibility of dying by Eddie’s hands was unbearable. Something pulsed deep within. It fought off Eddie’s grasp and Richie was free. He coughed as Eddie gazed in astonishment. 

“How did you…”

“You were going to kill me.” Richie stated. Heart breaking at this realization.

“I wasn’t...” Insisted Eddie. 

Richie brought his saber flying back into his palm. His sword came slamming down multiple times. A strength beyond anything he imagined grew inside. He overpowered Eddie quickly, destroying the red saber with a magnificent blow.

“That’s it…” said the Emperor. Richie stood with his saber pointed at Eddie’s face. “Kill him. Consume his life force and join the siths.” 

Eddie looked small. Smaller than he ever had before. 

“Do it.” said Eddie through gritted teeth. “You already killed me once and brought me back. End this agony for real.” Tears were streaming down his scared face. They held eye contact for so long and Richie could faintly hear someone screaming ‘KILL HIM’. 

He retracted his weapon, Eddie’s eyes went wide. Then, turning to the Emperor, said with a determination he never knew he possessed, “I am not your puppet.” 

Richie extended his arm out, helping Eddie to his feet. “We are not yours to control.” 

He grabbed a second lightsaber from his pocket, handing it to Eddie. “Fight with me?”

A simple nod and they activated their sabers turning on the emperor. The two charged forward as the Emperor’s grizzly smile fell, “Very well.” Lightning flew from those slimy fingertips toward them. 

This time Richie was paralyzed but felt a pain unlike anything ever experienced. It was like his insides were being ripped from his body. 

“At last!” Screamed the Emperor. “With your combined powers, I will be restored. The full power of the Force in my grasp. You are two halves of the same soul. Now I shall have supreme power!”

Richie felt his power draining. Everything was going black. The last thing he saw before passing out was Eddie being thrown from the area into the unknown.

He woke, what seemed like years later, to chanting and the laughs of the Emperor. Then those were drowned out by other voices. Quiet ones. Speaking inside him. He whispered a gentle, “Be with me.”

They spoke to him saying:

“These are your final steps, Richie. Rise, and take them.”

“Richie.”

“Richie.”

“Richie.”

“Bring back the balance, Richie, as I did.”

“The light. Find the light, Richie.”

“Alone, never have you been.”

“Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you.”

“The Force surrounds you, Richie.”

“Let it guide you.”

“Feel the Force flowing through you, Richie.”

“Let it lift you.”

“Rise, Richie.”

“We stand behind you, Richie.”

“Richie.”

“Rise in the Force, Richie.”

“In the heart of a Jedi lies their strength.”

“Rise.”

“Rise.”

“Richie, the Force will be with you. Always.”

And with those final words from his masters before him, Richie rose. Light saber in hands, last breath of life holding on. 

“I am every sith!” Proclaimed the monster before him.

“And I am every Jedi.” Said Richie steadily. Then the lightning came striking toward him, except this time his lightsaber fought back. The whole of the Force refused to give in as evil tried taking over. 

The lightning turned on the weaker among them. It bent backward, destroying the Emperor. Screams of misery filling the space but Richie didn’t let go of his saber. 

Dust in a chair was what he became. Finally, the battle was won. 

Richie kneeled, out of breath and out of time. He laid upon the ground with a contented smile that balance had at long last come. As he took his last breath, he thought of his friends and Eddie. Praying the Force kept them safe. 

Warmth and light was what he felt when his eyes opened.

He was alive. And someone was hugging him intimately. Richie pulled back to see Eddie’s face. Eddie’s scars were gone and he looked years younger. 

Richie smiled as Eddie returned it with a toothy grin and a twinkling laugh. The sound made Richie lean forward and kiss him. Deeply. Lovingly. With everything he could give. 

They were alive. 

Both completely alive.

“You saved me.” said Richie. 

“You saved me first.” said Eddie. They kissed again. 

Balance had truly come.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck JJ Abrams. Nobody dies. 
> 
> I know it is a perfect opportunity to kill Eddie but NO WAY. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckfacetozier](https://richiefuckfacetozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
